


Sink In

by orphan_account



Series: McGenji Week [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, McGenji Week, Vampire Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: McGenji Week Day 7 (29/10)Prompt- "Supernatural/Halloween"





	

Jesse knew he shouldn't have trusted the man at the bar.

The American had only wanted to sit down for the evening and enjoy a couple of drinks, but... there was a man. A man with a pale complexion, bright green hair and a chiselled jawline, and he seemed to just pull Jesse in. Like he was the center of gravity, except with eyes that were trained onto him, critiquing him.

Mystery man walked over to where Jesse was sat and put his hands on the table, leaning forward. "Hey." he uttered, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "You look delicious."

McCree hummed, eyes narrowing and running up the man's covered torso- he wore a thick, white button-up winter coat, and Jesse wondered why he hadn't taken it off since they were inside- he was probably just cold.

"Like what you're seeing?" His voice was quiet, tone seductive and Jesse was a sucker for it.

"I might enjoy it more if ya took off that heavy coat, darlin'."

The green-haired man chuckled, undoing one, two buttons and _he had no shirt on underneath,_ revealing an area of pale skin and toned muscle.

"Fuck," Jesse almost _growled,_ "So perfect."

"Want to get out of here? If you want to see more, of course."

His dark eyes bore into Jesse's and they were practically dragging him in. McCree stood up and gripped one of the man's shoulders. He leaned in close and the other man licked his lips, grabbing a handful of Jesse's hair. A chill shot up the cowboy's spine. "Christ, you're freezin', sweetheart."

The mystery man leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Then maybe you can warm me up." he whispered in the most _sinful_ tone Jesse had ever heard. He grabbed the cowboy by the sleeve and tugged on it slightly. "Let's go somewhere else."

Jesse nodded, making his way into the bathroom and the other man following. They picked out a cubicle that smelled _relatively_ clean, locked the door and pushed the smaller man against it, kissing him hard on the lips. His lips were soft but cold. He kissed back, his tongue slipping out and poking at Jesse's lower lip. The cowboy let him in and moaned at the warm pink tongue exploring his mouth.

They pulled away and Jesse panted, trying to get his breath back. "Now hold on, darlin'. What's yer name?"

"I'm Genji." the man smiled. "What's yours?" Genji placed a cool hand on the back of Jesse's neck, whispering in his ear. "I want to _scream_ it."

Jesse gave a low moan. "Jesse McCree," he gasped.

Genji leaned down, pressing soft kisses down his neck. They grew slowly harder and more sloppy, Genji's tongue darting out to lick at certain spots. Jesse moaned as the smaller man loved on his neck, holding the back of Genji's head with one big hand.

Bingo.

Genji sank his fangs into Jesse's neck and blood seeped out of the puncture. The green-haired man licked it up, placing his mouth over the wound and sucking as much as he could from it. He moaned in delight, positioning his fangs and sinking in deeper. The red liquid kept on coming and Genji didn't waste a single drop of it, drinking it up like he'd found water in a desert- and the sounds spilling out from his mouth were _sinful,_ desperate moans and whines as he ground his crotch against one of Jesse's thick thighs.

Jesse had not budged an inch since the initial shock- he had jolted and gripped Genji's hair tighter, a strand or two coming out and falling to the floor. He only breathed and stood still as Genji drank from him.

"Shit," Genji gasped as he pulled his fangs out, licking up the last of the blood that oozed out. "Fuck. You were delicious. My favorite."

Jesse removed his hand from Genji's hair and took a step back. The smaller man stared into his eyes. _They were pulling him back in,_ it dawned on him.

Genji began to unbutton the rest of his coat, revealing the expanse of his pale torso. With one hand he rolled a nipple in between finger and thumb, and the other went to his crotch, palming his hardening dick through his jeans. He moaned and panted, releasing a few whimpers of " _Jesse, fuck_ " and the cowboy felt himself growing hard at the sight, biting down on his lip. He unzipped and pulled his cock out, stroking himself with a strong hand. Genji removed the hand from his chest and wrapped it around Jesse's dick, thumbing the leaking head every now and then. After a few minutes of this Jesse came, spilling white over Genji's hand. The vampire licked it up, still palming himself. through his jeans, and the taste of the salty fluid was enough to send him over the edge with a howl of Jesse's name.

Jesse hated how much he enjoyed it.


End file.
